Unplanned reunion
by Avalayn
Summary: Luffy is washed up on a mysterious island after he falls from the Sunny. By pure chance he runs into the revolutionary army, but what happens when Luffy doesn't recognise his father? And for some reason, they can't seem to find a way to leave the island. Join Luffy as he discovers something he never knew he was missing, while Dragon finally gets a chance to actually be a father.
1. Who are you ossan?

**Hey guys! There aren't that many Luffy and Dragon fanfics out there, so I decided to write one. This will be a short story though. Tell me what you think in the reviews :D**

* * *

Chapter one: Who are you Ossan?

* * *

Luffy was wandering around aimlessly on a small island that he happened to stumble on. He was alone, and the island seemed deathly still. There was no sound, no people, no nothing. The smell of blood and rotting corpses was clearly evident, and the island looked like it was destroyed in some kind of battle that occurred recently. Despite that, there was no one on the island, neither dead nor alive. The corpses seemed to have disappeared.

They had been on their way to whole cake island when a huge storm hit the Thousand Sunny. Luffy vaguely remembered Pedro holding the newspaper and asking if the leader of the revolutionary army was his father with a concerned look on his face, but he never got to find out what Pedro wanted to tell him since the ship jerked suddenly as the wind howled frantically, and Luffy being so close to the railing, fell off the ship.

The storm was big and the waves were crashing against him from all the different directions and angles, and the current quickly carried him away from his ship. Luckily, he managed to grab on to a wooden board that looked like it came from a shipwreck to keep himself afloat. Now that he though about it, the ship was probably in the area when the storm came and destroyed it. He could barley see anything, and he knew there was no chance of any of his nakama being able to jump after him in this heavy storm. Not that it mattered anyway, since the Thousand Sunny was already out of sight. All he could do was hold on as tighly as he could, while the sea water slowly drained all of his energy away.

But everyone knows that Luffy has the luck of the devil, and after about 10 minutes or so he was washed up on the creepy island that he was currently aimlessly strolling through. He knew his Nakama were looking for him and that it would be only a matter of time before they found the island, but he'd been stuck here for at least 2 hours now, and he was starting to get bored.

After seeing the state the island was in he though he could maybe experience a mini adventure while waiting for them, but there was nothing on this island. Luffy sighed as he kept walking.

"Ahhhhhh this is soooo boring, Namiiii where are you, hurry up and bring Sunny so we can go get Sanji!" He said to no one in particular.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted movement and suddenly stopped. Curiosity took over, and luffy decided to follow whatever it was. The cause of the movement was a long way away, and it was a widely known fact that Luffy was not a very patient person, especially when he was excited. So he did what he always does when he wanted to get somewhere fast.

"Gomu gomu noooo….. ROCKET!"….. And off he went.

* * *

Dragon was pissed. He knew that the Cipher poll were coming. He knew that Baltigo was going to be destroyed. He knew that they were going to have to find another base. It was all part of the plan after all. What he didn't know was that Blackbeard was going to come along and join the fun uninvited.

Damn that stupid yonkou!

Now his plans were messed up, and with it being so close to the reverie, he didn't like not being fully in control of the situation.

He had called all of his top commanders so they could carry out their perfect plan, but Blackbeard messed that up and now they were all separated earlier than they expected they would be.

He walked along a mysterious island with 6 of his comrades, noting how it seemed like a battle had taken place not that long ago. The smell of death was still fresh, but he could not see any sign of the corpses.

How strange.

Since they had to leave Baltigo earlier than expected, the revolutionaries were not prepared and their ships were not properly stocked with food and equipment. He had hoped that maybe he could re-stock at this island and get enough food to last them until their destination, but it looked like that wasn't going to be an option now. After all, there was nothing here, only broken buildings and and the remains of war scattered across the floor.

Suddenly, he stopped, surprising the six following behind him.

"What's wrong, Dragon san?" One of them asked, confused by the sudden change in Dragon's demeanour.

It took a while for him to respond, as he carefully surveyed his surroundings.

"Someone is here, I can feel a presence". The other revolutionaries quickly got into a fighting position. While they were not worried about being in danger since Dragon was one of the strongest creatures currently on this planet, they preferred if their location could remain anonymous to the world government since it would only cause more complications if they were to have another run in with cipher poll now. They had no time to lose, the reverie was starting.

Dragon frowned. The presence was approaching them unusually fast. He was momentarily distracted when the ground started to crumble underneath him as he took his next step, but he didn't have enough time to think about that since something crashed into him and made him skid back a couple of centimetres away from the crumbling earth.

The leader of the revolutionary army easily caught the thing that just rammed into him, annoyance clearly written all over his face. It was only when he looked down that he realized that the something was actually a someone.

"Shishishishishi, I went faster than I wanted." The young boy looked up at the large man with a tattoo on his face. The man instantly recognized the face of the young boy, but it took his comrades longer to take it all in. It was only when they saw the familiar straw hat on top of the boy's raven locks did they finally understand what was happening.

Luffy looked up at the man, his big round eyes studying him carefully. The man was still holding him in his arms, and the two stared at each other for long agonizing seconds.

The 6 revolutionaries did not know what to expect. They knew their leader very rarely showed his emotions, but now that he was faced with his son, would that change? They also knew that this was Luffy's first time ever meeting his father, what was his reaction going to be like?

Finally, Luffy opened his mouth, and the 6 revolutionaries all leaned in in anticipation trying to see what would become of this unplanned reunion. Will he be happy to see his father? Angry? Emotional? Distraught?

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be the pirate king. Who are you ossan?"

The six revolutionaries all comically threw their arms in the air and their teeth turned razor sharp, their eyes bugging out of their sockets. That was the one reaction that they certainly did NOT expect.

"HE'S YOUR FATHER YOU IDIOT" they all yelled.

* * *

 **Welp, so here's the first chapter! Hope you like it :D Also if you want, follow my one piece instagram account pineappleluffy**


	2. Familiarities

**Hey guys! Chapter two is finally ready! Pleeeaaase** **don't forget to review, I need motivation to keep me going with my stories since I'm lazy D;**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter two: Familiarities

* * *

"HE'S YOUR FATHER YOU IDIOT"

At the same time that the revolutionaries yelled this, an explosion was heard from somewhere not far from where the 8 of them currently were.

Luffy had been surprised by the explosion and clung on to Dragon, the explosion preventing him from hearing that the man was actually his father.

The ground started shaking, and the earth was now crumbling. Dragon didn't have time to act before suddenly the earth beneath his feat caved in and he fell through the hole, with his son still in his arms.

They were falling down a very big distance, and the further down they went, the darker it became.

Luffy used his observation haki so he could tell when they were finally nearing the bottom of this endless pit.

"Gomu gomu nooo…FUSEN!"

The young boy inflated into a balloon and hit the ground as his father bounced off of him, before returning to his normal form again.

"Shishishihsihshi, that was fun, can we do it again?" Luffy tried to look for the man, but he was nowhere in sight. "Hey, tattoo ossan? Where are you?"

Tattoo ossan? Dragon guessed that because of the explosion from earlier, the boy didn't hear what his comrades had said. From the way Luffy had looked at him, it was clear that he hadn't been lying when he didn't recognize him. Dragon vaguely recalled Sabo talking about how Luffy was a terrible liar.

He was actually kind of relieved really. He didn't know how his son would react if he found out that he was his father. Not to mention, this isn't how he imagined he would first meet his son. He would have preferred if they could talk about their messed up family under different circumstances.

"You have some strange abilities kid". Dragon got up and dusted himself off from the dust and rubble that fell on top of him. The young boy pouted.

"I'm not a kid! I told you! My name is Luffy, and I'm gonna be the pirate king". Dragon could not help but smile at this statement, although it couldn't be seen by Luffy.

"Hm… we seem to have been separated from my comrades, and we have fallen quite a long way down. I doubt we will be able to get back up from here. We have no choice but to keep going through this tunnel".

"Huh? But it's dark, I can't see where I'm going". Luffy was trying to feel his way around, waving his arms around in the air. He finally managed to touch something, but it was soft. He realized it was the tattoo ossan's arm.

Dragon instantly went stiff. He didn't know why, but he felt almost nervous when he was this close to Luffy. His emotions were swirling around inside of his heart, and being usually calm and emotionless, this was new to him.

He had been extremely surprised when he looked down only so see his son's face in his arms before the floor crumbled. His heart almost stopped beating completely. The memories of a baby Luffy when he was first born instantly came flashing back through his memory, and regret and worry started chipping away at his soul. He wasn't there for the majority of Luffy's life, and he wasn't able to raise him and teach him how to become better and stronger. He also knew that his son had made many powerful enemies in the New world, and he was worried that things might end badly for him.

But at the same time, he was very proud.

Proud of how strong his son had become, and how he's following his dreams.

Proud of how he is standing up to the government, and how he had managed to gather loyal nakama.

Dragon had the sudden urge to hug his son and cry, but since he wasn't used to physical contact, that would be awkward for him. Not to mention, he didn't want to freak the boy out and make Luffy hate him before they even got to properly know each other.

Dragon sighed. "You can use observation haki to easily get through here. Or am I mistaken in thinking you can actually use it?"

"Oh yeah, I can can't I? I forgot!". The two walked side by side silently for a while, trying to find a way out. As they were walking, Luffy started humming a song.

"Are you here alone?" Dragon finally decided to interrupt the silence. He couldn't sense anyone else on the island, and considering what the Strawhats just did in Dressrosa, he knew Kaido was probably targeting them now. Being alone was not a very good idea.

"Yep. I fell off my ship during a storm and got washed up here. I explored the island but there was nothing there until I found you guys, it was soooooo boring." Dragon raised an eyebrow at that. Wasn't Luffy a devil fruit user? How was he able to survive falling in the ocean? And why was he being so reckless during a storm anyway?

He could see why many people have claimed that his son resembled Garp a lot. Both were reckless, idiotic and clueless. This is not good. Maybe he should have left Luffy with someone else when he was born.

The boy was also very trusting it seems. He had no problem sharing information about himself to a stranger and was speaking to Dragon as if they were already familiar with each other. Dragon tried to ignore the small voice in his head that said that they _should_ be familiar with each other, after all, they were father and son.

Had he been an enemy, the knowledge that Luffy was alone right now could have put his son in a lot of danger right now.

"You said those guys with you were your comrades. Are you a pirate tattoo ossan?" Dragon ignored the nickname his son had given him, since he would rather be called that than have his son find out who he was at the moment. He was not one to show his emotions, and he knew the situation would turn awkward if his son found out who he was. Although, he guessed that there was no harm on telling him his occupation.

"No. We are members of the revolutionary army." Luffy's eyes lit up at that.

"Oh cool! So you're in that same weird army as Sabo and Iva-chan!" For some reason, Dragon felt disappointed that Luffy didn't mention him when he was talking about the army.

"Yes, I am. What do you mean by weird?"

"Oh! Well, back in impel dawn, I met Iva-chan and his friends. I thought everyone in the army was a weird okama as well, with the exception of Sabo and his friends. Sabo as an okama would be creepy, now that I think about it. Oh yeah, how's Sabo doing? And Iva-chan? I saw Sabo not that long ago, but I haven't seen Iva-chan in ages!"

Wait a minute, does that mean that his son might possibly think that he is an okama? Dragon shuddered at that. Why did Ivankov have to be the first person to meet Luffy from the revolutionary army?

"They are fine. Ivankov has been busy these past few days, so I have not heard much from him as of late."

"Oh, cool".

They carried on walking for a while longer in siclence, before a light could finally be spotted at the end of the tunnel. Luffy became excited, and started running towards the light.

"Hey, tattoo ossan, look, we found the exit!" Alarm bells started ringing in Dragon's head. He knew there was something strange about this island from the moment he had arrived here, and there was a very high chance that there might be something dangerous waiting for them at the end of that tunnel.

"Luffy, wait!" Worry started to creep through Dragon's heart.

How strange.

He knew that Luffy was strong and could take care of himself; he had made it to the New World after all. If it had been anyone else, he didn't think he would be worrying about them now just yet. So why was he starting to panic now that Luffy was flinging himself towards the possible danger?

He shook his head to clear his mind, and quickly followed after his son. When he finally reached the end of the tunnel, he found Luffy standing still, looking in front of him with wide eyes, his mouth agape. It was almost like he was frozen in time.

"Luffy, are you alright?"

Dragon walked towards Luffy until he was standing right beside him. He looked in front of him to see what had shocked his son so much, and froze.

"What on earth…..?"

* * *

Somewhere out in the ocean, a small ship was slowly nearing a mysterious island that was surrounded by mist.

"Damn that Blackbeard, messing up our plans like that! Ve must find Dragon quickly! He has to know this! If ve don't find him, then the Revolutionary army vill be… be…." A large creature that resembled a human man with strange a purple afro in a pink speedo looked at his comrades in fright as he was kneeling on the wooden floorboards of his ship, a depressed aura surrounding him and a black cloud over his head.

"What, what do you mean? What's going to happen to us?" The rest of the men on the sip all squeaked in horror.

"Ve vill be….. FIIIIINNNNEEE! It vill just complicate things, that's all!" The strange creature suddenly jumped up and waved his hands dramatically in the air, the depressed aura instantly disappearing from around him.

"WHAT! WE WILL BE FINE ANYWAY? YOU FOOLED US AGAIN, WE THOUGH WE WERE GOING TO DIE!"

The strange creature laughed at his comrades as he made his way to the front of the ship. "HEEEEE HAAAWWW, vhat a strange island. I have a strange feeling about this"

* * *

 **Sowwwyyy guuuysss, this was a short chapter, but I promise they will get longer from now on! I didn't really have a plan when I was writing this chapter since the story was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but now I know what I'm doing :D**

 **Also, I'm currently writing a Luffy and Ace time travel fic with the Roger and Whitebeard pirates as well, so check that out if you want! Dragon will eventually make an appearance there! Because I'm writing both stories at the same time and I'm also studying for my exams (R.I.P. me), updates will be random.**

 **And finallly, If you guys want more Dragon and Luffy fanfics, check out my community :D I've collected all the good Dragon and fluffy pics that I could find (sadly most of them are incomplete), but if you can find any good ones that I haven't added then message me and I will add it!**


End file.
